<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dobré ráno by SallyPejr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912356">Dobré ráno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr'>SallyPejr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Kinktober - Day 9, Kinktober 2020, Lazy Morning, M/M, Morning Sex, Obi-Wan is using name Ben, Sleepy Sex, read notes for a short background of story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen jedno pomalé ráno z Benova pohledu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jaster Mereel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dobré ráno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580">Kinktober List for 2020</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee">Zaidee (Eyrine)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober prompts: knife play – hybrids – sleepy sex – begging</p><p>:vybrané prompts jsou sleepy sex &amp; begging, ale nejsem si jistá, kolik toho begging tam je, vzhledem k formě, jaké je to psané<br/>:teoreticky je tohle time travel AU, kdy se Obi-Wan první rok v poušti dostal do minulosti (because of plot &amp; Force), kde se potkal s Jasterem a jeho Haat Mando’ade. Mandalořani jsou národ bojovníků, samo, že mají něco pro PTSD, takže samo, že se Obi-Wanovi, říkejte mi Ben, dostalo pomoci psychologa, kterou potřebuje už tak od třinácti. Samozřejmě, že se Jaster a Ben dali dohromady. Protože VIP aka very important plot. Sto pro. Někde cestou adoptovali Janga.<br/>:je tu trocha mando’a, překlad na konci. Netřeba znát význam slovíček, pro tuhle povídku platí, že pokud je to mando’a, je to cukrování mezi milenci.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Standard">Něco mu dávalo najevo, že se probouzí, i když naprosto proti jeho vůli. Je mu teplo a příjemně a není tu nic, co by ho rušilo a nutilo vstát, tak se jen zaboří hlouběji do onoho tepla, a doufá, že znovu usne.</p><p class="Standard">Něco se vedle něj (pod ním? kolem něj?) pohne a stiskne ho. Ne, přitiskne ho blíž k teplu. (Ne teplo, je to Jaster. Jeho Jaster.) Odmítá se probudit, tak jen zaboří obličej blíž k teplu a omotá kolem něj svoje paže. Teď bude muset teplo zůstat na místě. A on může spát. Odpočívat. Je mu tak příjemně. Nechce, aby to přestalo.</p><p class="Standard">Prsty a dlaně mu začnou lenivě přejíždět po zádech, směr i rytmus nejistý. (Spí nahoře bez, Jaster vždycky tak hřeje.) Uspává ho to a zároveň nenechá spát.</p><p class="Standard">Zakloní hlavu vzhůru. Nosem přejede po strništi. A pak se líbají. Rty se k sobě lehce tisknou, než někdo z nich pootevře pusu. (Vědět kdo vyžaduje bdělost a to on nechce. Chce tohle teplo a klid.) Pomalé lenivé polibky. Jazyky se sotva dotýkají. Pomalé polibky a stejně pomalé dlaně hladící toho druhého. Žádný spěch. Jen oni a teplo.</p><p class="Standard">Jaster se pohne první. (Má vždycky nekonečno trpělivosti, ale jak jde o idioty nebo sex…) Bez přerušení polibku je otočí, takže leží na něm. Někdo tiše zasténá. (Ne někdo, on. Vždycky měl slabost pro Jastera, co ho zkouší zalehnout.)</p><p class="Standard">Znovu se líbají a hladí, ale tentokrát je tu stehno přitisknuté k jeho rozkroku a Jaster přitisknutý k jeho boku.</p><p class="Standard">„Ner mesh’la. Ner riduur,“ šeptá mu Jaster mezi polibky.</p><p class="Standard">Pořád odmítá otevřít oči. Pořád se odmítá plně probudit. Ale to mu nebrání v líbání. To mu nebrání omotat paže kolem svého Jastera a tisknout ho k sobě. To mu nebrání ve snaze se celým tělem otírat o toho druhého.</p><p class="Standard">Příjemné uklidňující teplo je teď žhavé jak řeřavé uhlíky. Dýchá se mu ztěžka a není to vahou těla na tom jeho.</p><p class="Standard">„Jastere, Jastere, Jastere,“ mumle stále dokola, občas přerušené zbloudilým prosím či stenem (jsou to steny nebo vzlyky?), zatímco jeho Jaster tiskne jejich boky k sobě a líbá ho na krk.</p><p class="Standard">„Ner mesh’la. Ner kar’ta. Skvělý. Úžasný. Můj,“ povídá Jaster mezi polibky, mando’a promíchaná s běžnou řečí. „Ner riduur. Perfektní riduur. Mhi solus tome. Ner runi.“</p><p class="Standard">Jen se k němu víc tiskne a snaží se udržet tempo jeho boků. Jen lapá po dechu a tiše sténá (vzlyká) do rytmu. Opakuje jeho jméno (a prosím. Prosím říká stejně často jako jeho jméno).</p><p class="Standard">„Ob’ika. Mesh’la. Už budu. Tak blízko. Řekni, že už budeš. Řekni.“</p><p class="Standard">Je blízko. Ale mluvit už nezvládne. Místo toho se ho pokusí políbit. (Se zavřenýma očima to jde těžko.)</p><p class="Standard">Netrvá to dlouho, pouhý okamžik (minuty, věčnost), než do úst toho druhého vykřičí svoje vyvrcholení.</p><p class="Standard">Zůstanou ležet na sobě. Zadýchaní, zpocení, přehřátí. Kalhoty na spaní jsou nepříjemně mokré. Stejně odmítá otevřít oči. (Klidně by mohl znovu usnout.)</p><p class="Standard">„Ner mesh’la riduur. Perfektní Ob’ika,“ šeptá mu Jaster do krku. (Není perfektní, ale Jaster se stejně vždycky hádá.) „Ner runi. Ner kar’ta.“</p><p class="Standard">„Cyare,“ zamumle skoro nesrozumitelně v odpověď.</p><p class="Standard">Tu trochu sil, co má, použije k tomu, aby je přetočil na bok, než se v jeho náruči stočí do klubíčka. Je v teple a bezpečí a tak uvolněný. Chce se mu spát. Bude spát obklopený svým teplem. (Jaster vždycky tak hřeje.)</p><p class="Standard">Slyší, jak se mu směje (cítí vibrace v jeho hrudi). Jeho teplo (Jaster) se omotá kolem něj a pevně ho drží.</p><p class="Standard">„Ner mesh’la, víš, že máme sotva půl hodiny, než Jango přiběhne, že má hlad,“ povídá Jaster tiše.</p><p class="Standard">Odmítá reagovat, jen se zaboří hlouběji do jeho náruče.</p><p class="Standard">„Mesh’la. Riduur.“</p><p class="Standard">„Ššš, spím,“ zamumle do hrudi před sebou.</p><p class="Standard">„A já myslel, že jsem tě tak krásně probudil. Možná bych to měl zopakovat.“</p><p class="Standard">Ruce, co ho pevně držely v náruči (v teple, v bezpečí), sjedou níž až pod jeho kalhoty.</p><p class="Standard">„Cyare, víš, že máme sotva půl hodiny, než Jango přiběhne, že má hlad,“ zopakuje jeho slova.</p><p class="Standard">„To abych si pospíšil.“</p><p class="Standard">Slyší úsměv v jeho tváři, cítí jeho pobavení v Síle. Ale oči stejně neotvírá. Ne, on spí, obklopený svým teplem. Jestli chce Jaster jinou reakci, ať se snaží.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando’a<br/>:psané v anglickém přepisu mando’a, jak ho nejspíš najdete i v jiných textech, v hranaté závorce je výslovnost česky<br/>:mando’a (na rozdíl od klingonštiny nebo quenya) není kompletní jazyk s jasně danými pravidly gramatiky (i když nějaká pravidla existují, hl vytažená z kultury a historie) nebo kompletním slovníkem (takže si fanoušci dle potřeby můžou slovíčka poskládat)<br/>:mando’a nejen nerozeznává skloňování a časování (bo to vymyslel anglicky mluvící individuum, tak proč by si něco takového dělal), ale nemá ani členy (takže žádné úvahy, kam jejich verze A a THE patří), a nerozeznává rody. Žádný mužský/ženský/střední rozlišení slovíček tady nenajdete. Nejen, že neskloňujete přídavná jména a tak. Celkově. Není máma a táta, všechno je buir aka rodič. Není manžel, manželka, partner, všechno je riduur. Není dcera, syn, je dítě/ad. Samozřejmě mají můj/tvůj, ale jeho/její je stejné slovo. Zrovna překlady do češtiny, kde všechno má rod, to dost komplikuje.<br/>Ale! Použitá slovíčka…<br/>- Cyare   [ŠAH-raj]   milovaný/á/é (ať už milovaný mnou osobně, či všemi kolem; může taky znamenat populární)<br/>- ‘ika   [ika]   je přípona znamenající zdrobnělinu. Vezměte dvě až tři první písmena ze jména osoby a přidejte tuto příponu. Voilà máte zdrobnělinu jména. Používá se pro děti, osoby mladší než vy, při cukrování.<br/>- Kar’ta   [Kah-ROH-ta]   srdce (poeticky i normálně)<br/>- Mesh’la   [MAJŠ – la]   krásný/á/é; pěkný/á/é<br/>- Ner   [najr]   můj, moje<br/>- Riduur   [RÝ-dór]   manžel/maželka/partner<br/>- Runi   [RŮ-ný]   duše (poeticky)</p><p>:To H na konci slabik u výslovnosti se v češtině blbě vysvětluje, bo naše písmena mají jasnou výslovnost, žádnou akrobacii jazyka jiných řečí. Napůl vyslovené, napůl vydechnuté H na konci slova nevedeme. Kdo z vás potkal arabštinu, mando’a H u výslovnosti a arabské Ha psané na konci slova jsou to samé. Nevím, jak to pochopitelně vyslovit<br/>:slabika tučně znamená důraz/přízvuk na oné slabice<br/>:ne, nevím, proč se C a SH čtou oboje jako Š<br/>:stejně tak je mi záhadou, proč R' není jen R, ale je to buď ROH nebo RAY nebo kdo ví jaký výmysl ještě, když SH' je jen Š</p><p>Mhi solus tome – jde o první verš riduurok, což je manželský slib. Jeho odrecitování osobně či telefonátem, teoreticky i přeposlaná zpráva (a dostane-li stejné odpovědi) stačí k tomu, aby se dva manda’ade oficiálně vzali. V této situaci je Jaster jen nechutně sladký.<br/>Riduurok = Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde. (překlad = jsme jedním spolu, jsme jedním odděleně, sdílíme vše, vychováme spolu bojovníky)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>